What you don't know won't hurt you
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Never had words been more wrong.
1. 50 things they hide

**DEF:Okay I know that I already published this but I decided that I'd make each chapter about something specific-ish, they'd having something linking at least.**

_Vita: Eh she's tri-polar what can I say? We don't own Walls or the little bird DC, unfortunately, does and that's a crying shame_

* * *

><p>50 things they hide<p>

Placate - There was only one person who could placate the little bird when he got worked up like this. Which was why Wally was here standing in Kid Flash pajamas coaxing the younger boy to come down, off the gargoyles.

Kiss – His kisses always started out so desperate, almost as though he were stealing something from someone else, it never took Wally long to convince his little bird otherwise.

Soft – Robin's hair was the softest thing he'd ever felt, he liked to rub his cheek against it like a cat rubbing up against its owner.

Pain – He bit down on his tongue to keep the screams locked away, it was midnight and everyone else was asleep. He could never let them know about the spasms.

Affair – There was only on possible explanation, he hadn't been good enough for him. The phone dropped from his numb fingers as the tears leaked from his eyes, Dick was cheating on him with Barbara Gordon.

Rain – The soft patter of rain was once a soothing sound to the young speedster, now all it brought was fear. The little bird found his speedster hiding underneath a pile of his spare capes, he didn't hesitate to join him.

Chocolate – Sticky sweetness that traced a lazy path from the corner of Robin's mouth down his chin, it was purely instinctive when he leaned over and licked away the dark stain.

Happiness – Really, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy, not since his parents had died at least. Wally** must** love him if he was willing to ask _Artemis_ for help with this.

Telephone – 'Rob could you come over? Yeah the window,' he muttered clutching the phone as though his life depended on it, it probably did. God only knew it was Rob's voice that anchored him to reality.

Ears – 'Where've you been and why are you covered in bandages?' There wasn't much that got past Rob, no matter how quiet you were, he had the ears of a Bat.

Name – What's in a name? So much, it was who you were, it was your life, he should know, he had three. Richard, Dick, Robin and each demanded so much of him. Oddly enough, when he was with Wally, it didn't matter who he was, all that responsibility was far away.

Sensual – Their kisses had gone from tentative and embarrassed as they had been in the beginning to something so much more, something the Bat would kill him for but…_the Bat_ _didn't have to know_.

Death – They faced death each and every day, they weren't afraid for their own lives anymore but that didn't mean they didn't fear it. They feared it for _each other_.

Sex – He was the older one, he knew they should wait, he **_knew_** it. But he was never the most responsible person and damn Rob was sexy!

Touch – Not many knew but Robin, Dick, Richard, whichever, he liked physical contact. When he was hurt most of all, he had a death grip on the speedster's hand now as they fell to their deaths and Wally was squeezing just as tightly.

Weakness – They were both weak in different ways. Rob somewhat physically, he was only human, cut Wally off from his food and he could die, only the two of them knew about the mental and emotional hurt, the weaknesses.

Tears – Hot, salty tears traced streaky paths down his dusty face, he was too late, Joker was gone and his little bird was broken.

Blood – There was so much blood, a deep, rich crimson that covered everything and he couldn't even help him. He could only watch as his best friend and lover bled to death before his eyes.

Speed – Wally was _fast_, much faster than anyone else guessed. Faster even than his Uncle Barry.

Wind – He loved the winter air in his face as he ran, it was bitingly cold like breathing in chips of ice but it made he feel **_alive_**.

Freedom – Wally wasn't something to be caged and locked away forever; Barry needed to understand that, if you tamed the beast you killed its soul and everything you had once loved about it.

Life – Such a fragile, delicate thing, so many put such value on it but he didn't get it, so you died big deal. He was living on borrowed time anyway.

Jealousy – His teeth ground together painfully when he saw the two of _them_ dancing at the gala event. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place all he knew was that, that **_slut_** had her arms around **his** bird.

Hands – Rob had magic hands, he wasn't sure if it was something he'd learned at the Circus or from the Bat but all he cared was that Rob gave the _best_ massages.

Taste – Their first kiss had tasted of blood and smoke and a giddy happiness, just glad to be alive at the moment, he'd always remember their relationship as that. Deadly, unaccepted, hidden but oh so worth it.

Devotion – He'd been sick and in bed with pneumonia, Alfred was his only company for the day and he was miserable, then Wally had shown up laden with DVDs, comics and junk food. When Wally was stuck at home with a broken arm the next month, Dick was there.

Forever – They'd both known that this relationship couldn't last, they were heroes, something would tear them apart, hell their **_mentors_** would tear them apart, but for now they were together and they would always have these stolen moments.

Sickness – Wally was such an idiot! He was a stubborn moron who refused to ask for help even if he was killing himself which he was, only indirectly. He must be a glutton for punishment, it was plain sick.

Melody – He hadn't been expecting anyone to be at Wayne Manor at three in the afternoon, Bruce was usually at work and Alfred had the weekend off. Still the beautiful sound that came from the grand piano in the living room was as welcoming as it could get.

Home – Home was a relative term, sure the place he lived was called 'home' but really it wasn't. You didn't get beaten to a bloody pulp at home, you didn't have to hide half of yourself at home.

Confusion – The air was thick with black choking smoke, his lungs burned for a clean breath of air and still he searched for his little bird. He refused to leave him here even if he was with the Bat and _'should be fine'_.

Fear – He wasn't afraid of falling, if he was, he wouldn't be Robin. No, he was afraid of _his family_ falling.

Smile – He'd forgotten how to by the time he became Kid Flash but seeing Robin made him remember.

Bond – They shared a bond that went deeper than best friends or lovers, they were brothers no matter what.

Thunder – Rob hated thunder almost as much as Wally hated storms so when thunder started echoing down the halls of the base, he could always be found snuggling up to Wally.

Market – Wally had been to hundreds of them but never one quite like this, well there was a first time for everything he supposed and a Superhero Market was definitely a first.

Technology – He wouldn't say Rob was gifted with technology because he wasn't. He was a fricken genius end of story. There wasn't and never would there be any computer or security system that Rob couldn't crack.

Gifted – Wally was gifted. No not in the way people would think, with superpowers or a genius IQ, he was gifted with amazing acting abilities that he made use of every single day.

Innocence – One had lost it when his parents fell, another when his mother and father decided he wasn't good enough.

Completed – To both of them there was no such thing and it was foolish to believe otherwise.

Clouds – Sometimes Wally liked to just kick back and look at the clouds, especially if a certain bird decided to join him.

Air – There was nothing more exhilarating than soaring through the air on a trapeze bar or on a grappling hook, it was in his blood.

Heaven – He hoped it existed and that when it was finally his time, that he was good enough to get in.

Hell – He faced it everyday when he got home from a night of patrolling with Uncle Barry and Rudy had taken more than a few drinks.

Sun – He liked to sit in it sort've like a cat. He liked to lie down in a nice sun patch and doze off, escape reality for a few short hours.

Moon – It was his constant companion on his nightly patrols, his partner didn't count, shh.

Waves – There was a perpetual calm in the sound of water crashing against the shoreline that he had come to love.

Hair – Wally's hair was a vibrant red, almost the colour of blood which was why it took him so long to notice the unnatural darker stain it hid.

Ocean – He was wild like the ocean, forever churning, forever in constant chaos, fighting itself for control.

Perfect – To him, his bird was whole and complete, perfect. To him, his red head wasn't broken, wasn't hurt, he was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF:Not too sure how this'll work out but if you like it then don't be afraid to say.<br>**

_Vita: Apparently we have a lot of silent readers, we haven't blocked anonymous reviewers you know, tell us what you think!  
><em>


	2. 50 things they fear

**DEF: Not too sure if some people will get the fears here but what the hey I tried.**

_Vita: We don't own Young Justice but we do own this plush Bat that Robi made so hah!  
><em>

* * *

><p>50 things they fear<p>

Lemon- He was sure some braincells had fizzled out, rubbing his eyes furiously and wondering why in God's name he'd given in and researched 'Lemons'.

Dark – He wasn't afraid of the dark, he wasn't!, otherwise why would he be here? Still there was a part of him, the part that actually was a twelve year old that was pissin his pants looking down at the gigantic hole in the earth. He was expected to go down _there_?

Light – He worked best in the shadows, the shadows were his friends, they helped hide his shame. The light of day threw all his soul deep faults in glaring contrast and he often wondered how Wally could love him in the day as well as night.

Black – Black. His. Hair. Was. Black. Artemis was going to die very soon. The black leeched away all colour from his speedster's face, he was so pale reminding him of a corpse.

High – 'It wasn't his fault Rob.' The red head argued. 'He hit you Walls, there's no excuse for that.' the younger growled. 'He was high and I heal fast, please just forget it.'

Low – 'I'm a freakin' midget.' Dick grumbled tilting his head back to look the much taller Wally. 'No you're not, you're just…low.' he explained after a few seconds pause. 'Low, so I'm short,' he snapped crossing his arms. 'You're not short, you're just travel sized!' Wally disagreed adamantly.

Cellphone – The thin rectangle of plastic hit the wall with enough force to leave a slight dent in the plaster. For the first time, fear flickered in those green depths, oh well, at least Rob didn't know where he was so he wouldn't die as well.

Cat – He hated cats, so damn temperamental, he especially hated women with a freaky obsession with them. He seethed from the cover of a billboard while Selina Kyle draped herself over Bruce. Bruce didn't love Selina, she was a villain, a crook, there was no way, then why was his stomach trying to devour itself?

Dog – 'Calm down, it's just wolf, he won't hurt you.' But it didn't matter how many times Rob said it, he always had trouble not bolting for the door whenever the genetically enhanced wolf strolled into the room.

Penguin – He stared at the plastic toy for all of five seconds before chucking it at Brian Lowthan's head, stupid kids in Gotham High thought they were so much better than him. They constantly teased him but this was taking it too far, just because Dick Grayson had been kidnapped by that idiot.

Japan – Wally liked the late night runs that he took after he was sure Rudy was asleep. The sprawling city lay below him lit up like a Christmas tree, he didn't know where he was exactly, just went where his feet took him but he guestimated that he must be in Japan.

Color – The vivid after colours still stained his vision for a long time after the incident. All that red in the middle of a neutral brown, soaking into vibrant red and blue costumes. Too much red.

White – Everything was white here, the walls, the bed, even his skin. The soft beeping of a heart monitor told him he was in a hospital and he hated hospitals. They produced more death than life anyway.

One – He was the only one left, they were all gone and in a few minutes give or take a second, he'd be joining them. Behind him the explosives started going off one at a time and he was the only one left to appreciate it.

Brain – God it was ghastly in here. Blood covered the walls, no _painted_ because the person had taken the time to draw little flowers with the red red blood. There was even a few pieces of brain splattered on as the center piece.

Pills – He didn't know when he'd started taking them, to stop the pain, to escape the world. He'd needed so many more than a regular person that it was mostly trial and finally error.

Pencil – 'It's a pencil, what's so special about it? Does it do tricks?' To be frank, he had no idea why the pencil made his feel uneasy, it just did, Forget being a card, he was the whole damn pack.

Magic – It didn't exist, it wasn't real no matter what they said because if it was real, then why was he face down in a puddle of blood? If it was so powerful, why had it allowed a six year old to be beaten to a bloody pulp year after year for seven freakin years?

Mint – A mint edition Robin action figure portraying the Boy Wonder after he's been broken by the Joker, hurry folks, they're almost gone!

Chocolate – He was allergic, it would make him fat, he shouldn't but he was ten for Pete's sake and willpower was a thing of the distant future.

Pink – He'd always loved the light rose coloured tinge that would cover Wally's cheekbones but not this time, not when he was chained to the wall and his legs a bloodied mess.

Green – The green eyes monster of jealousy reared its ugly head as Wally flirted with the equally green girl. Would Martian Manhunter mind too much if he rigged his niece's room to blow up?

Brush – His hand shook as he painted the barren landscape of his dreams, no one knew that he could paint, not even Uncle Barry and especially not Robin.

Handle – He'd thought he was ready but he wasn't, Wally could tell from just a glance how much being here was killing his little bird and he hated Kaldur in that moment for sending the two of them here.

Door – So many doors, some small, some so huge he couldn't reach the handle but each and every one of those doors were locked until he came to his senses and dumped Dick. Those doors weren't his, they were Dick's.

Knob – They both froze as the knob of the closet slowly turned, oh Gods, the Bat was going to kill him, he just knew it but instead Alfred just reached behind his head for a bottle of disinfectant. With a conspirator's smile, he closed the door and went about his work.

Mask – The black domino mask lay heavy in his palms, he'd screwed up today, almost gotten them all killed because of a rookie mistake, he didn't deserve to be Robin.

Knife – The cold metal glinted cruelly in the scant light, coming ever closer to his face its blade wickedly sharp as it cut into his pale cheek creating a smile.

Speaker – A guest speaker whoop-de-fricken-doo, as though any of these bastards needed counseling. They didn't know what it was to be in the thick of that mess, fighting for his life and the life of so many others, they had no idea.

Wood – When they finally found him, he was tied up with steel cables and there was a wooden knife impaled in his stomach, God only knew how much pain he was in when they had to take it out.

Orient – Wally was the one bright spark that kept him grounded and this, this monster wanted to smother him? Rudolph West was a dead man walking.

Love – They couldn't afford to love in their line of work, it would hurt too much when they were broken apart by injury or death but love crept up on you in the dead of night. Love was like a ninja and struck you when you were the most vulnerable.

Books – So many happy endings, true love prevails, the witch is dead, the dragon vanquished and all the good people get their due. Sometimes he hated those books he read to the orphans but they needed something to keep their hopes up, to get by each day.

Read – No one knew that each day after school and if he didn't have a mission to go on, he would sneak off to help with Central's orphanage. He liked to play with the kids, he liked to know that he was making a difference in their lives.

Run – That was all he was ever good for and now he couldn't even do that right. He was a worthless, pitiful pile of shit.

Tears – He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his little bird crying, it had been sometime when they were kids and even then it had been because Bruce had been put in a body cast by that bastard Bane.

Lullaby – Most children liked to have a lullaby sung to them, to know that someone cared for them but not him. He hated the lullabies his mother sang to him, her voice breaking as she stroked his hair where a good sized lump was beginning to form.

Celebration- The Haley's Circus was finally back in town after nearly four years, everyone was out in the streets awestruck by the parade, how quickly they'd forgotten. To one it was a black celebration.

Music – Heavy vibrations were pounding through the base rattling even the cabinets in the kitchen all the way across the mountain. Robin knew better than to interrupt Wally while he was exorcizing his personal demons.

Help – He was strong, he didn't need anyone's pity. He was Dick Grayson, Robin the Boy Wonder, he could get through the nightmares on his own. He didn't need anyone's help.

Slave – Wally was a slave to his metabolism, if he missed more than two meals he was dead, but even the most browbeaten slave rebelled once in a while and it took them to the brink of death.

Fire** – **A hungry monster consuming everything in its path, he couldn't run from it, he was trapped in this place of heat and black, choking smoke. He was going to die.

Breathing – In and out, carefully, measured. Long breaths ignoring the burning in his chest for air, he needed to pace himself otherwise he would pass out.

Paper – 'Don't you dare sign that paper.' He growled. If looks could kill, Rudy West would be dead a thousand times over.

Sky – The night sky was always so pretty, so deep and dark and mysterious. And yes as cliché as it sounded, so was his little bird.

Broken - Once something was broken, there was no possible way to rearrange it and get the same picture but he could come pretty damn close.

Fair – 'It's not fair, Kaylyn always get what she wants!' That annoyingly high pitched voice put his teeth on edge, he had to use every meditative technique in the book to stop himself from strangling that girl. When would these preppy little idiots learn that **_life_** wasn't fair?

Mythology – He liked it much better than that fairytale garbage, mythology depicted loss and hurt and consequences for your actions. Fairytales taught you to be vain little bastards and bitches while mythology taught you about endurance and strength.

Dare – It was just a dare, who in their right mind would do it? Obviously Wally was certifiably insane, he'd painted the Batmobile purple and the Batsuit pink.

Apology – He couldn't believe it, he leaves the base for a week or so and he comes back to find Wally locked in his room. All bypass codes are firewalled with complex chemical formulae as their passcodes and all because of Artemis. It didn't matter how many times she said sorry, it was still out of line to joke about Rudy.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Eh turned out slightly different than I'd hoped seeing as I was scrambling for words but all in all it came out good.<br>**

_Vita: Apparently we have a lot of silent readers, we haven't blocked anonymous reviewers you know, tell us what you think!  
><em>


	3. 50 things they hate

**DEF: I've already planned out the entire story and no reviews really doesn't bother me, okay, maybe a little but what the hell?**

_Vita: So we kinda ran out of words and just picked random song titles on her playlist. We don't own the Characters or the songs, if you can find them that is._

* * *

><p>50 things they hate.<p>

Issues – He didn't even know why he was here in the first place, he hated the principle's office with a passion. Ever since Bruce had taken him in, Gotham High had taken it upon themselves to call in a therapist to help him deal with his 'issues'.

Noose – Hangman was such a gory game if you took the time to think about it. I mean really, you spelled out a word or the little person was dead, it was even worse when you were the little man and there was no chance to spell.

Disgusting – _'You disgusting piece of filth! Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret_.' That was the thing about Rudy though, he never regretted anything in his life.

Choke – He clawed at the huge hand over his throat, that horrible smile just inches away from his face while his lungs started to burn from lack of air.

Guitar – He scowled at the boy across the class, first he'd been the circus freak, then daddy's boy and now he was the band geek. Since when did a marching band have guitars idiots?

Pin – He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when he saw all those poor animals, some **_still alive_**, pinned to the walls.

Floor – The floor was made of lava, he didn't know which he hated more at that moment, magic or the lava.

Overlord – Lips pursed, he kept silent through the villains 'I will rule the world!' speech, he really hoped Bruce got there before he split his own skull open from sheer boredom.

Supersonic – Calm down, Walls, but oh God, he'd just gone supersonic! Uncle Barry was gonna be so proud of him, now if only he could break light, now _that_ would be something to brag about.

Collide – He hated when his school life and his life as a vigilante collided, it always caused…complications that he would rather not face. For example, this new suit asking him if his adoptive father beat him.

Headstrong – 'You stubborn idiot, you could've died!' 'But I didn't now did I? Move your fat ass she-demon and let me in'. _Everyone_ hated Wally's tenacity.

Video – 'Hey what are we wat-' His question was cut short when the sight of bloodied and battered children appeared on the screen. Without missing a beat, he made an about turn and left for the training room.

Revenge - 'How does it feel? Does it feel good?' He hissed glaring at the man who lay quivering at his feet. 'Now you know how your son felt all those years you sorry excuse for a human being!'

Secrets – He had a lot of secrets, some that he was even afraid to admit to himself because if he did, if let go of that one last shred of control. He would fall apart at the seams.

Bad boy – The school bad boy strode up to him, his face distorted into what he probably thought was threatening but came across as comical. He looked like he finally got a whiff of the stink he carried around, this was going to be fun.

Fade – He watched silently as the afternoon sunlight faded away before turning his back to the cave. He wouldn't be back for a while and he only hoped they would understand why he was doing this.

Slow – He hated slow, he was a speedster, he needed fast. It was in his molecules now, slow just about killed him but sometimes it was worth it. With the right motivation that is.

Dance – 'I can't dance'. Actually he could and was pretty good at it too but the last time he had, it had ended badly. 'Two left feet and all that'.

Stranger – The fifteen year old standing before him was a stranger, so much had changed since he'd seen this person last. Twenty-four hours made all the difference.

Graves – Two graves stood side by side, unwilling witnesses to the beating before them. Unable to wipe away the blood that stained their tombstones, unable to look away as their only son was beaten to a bloody pulp.

Tomorrow – He doubted he would ever see it. Once upon a time, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't grow old with someone special but that childish illusion had been shattered by the harsh light of reality.

Riot – Was it possible a riot had erupted in his chest? It sure as hell felt that way.

Grace – He would never be that graceful, everything the boy did was infused with a latent elegance that he probably wasn't even aware of.

Funhouse – The hall of mirrors was the worst, he already didn't like the reflection in the mirror back home. Seeing himself reflected to infinity was a billion times worse.

Time – What a relative term. He had all of it in the world and at the same time none of it. It was one thing to be a teenager with all the changes, it was quite another to be a teenage speedster.

Wounds – Not all wounds were on the outside displayed by the flesh. Some went soul deep, marring the purity that once was.

Pictures – They were all he had left of them really, that and his memories.

Goodnight – No one knew but sometimes he was deathly afraid of saying that one simple word. He was afraid he might wake up and find that everything he had known was gone once more.

Woe – Sometimes it felt as though he were Atlas carrying the weight of the world, the woes of the people.

Demons – Inner demons, outer demons, every time he cut one down, another would spring up in its place, he couldn't win.

Release – His little bird had needed this. A chance to just let it all out without interruption, without shame and that was what he was there for after all.

Alone – No matter how many people stood around him, said they were there for him. He was forever alone.

Murder – Tomorrow the headlines would read 'Wally West murdered by abusive father.' 'Kid Flash apprehends Rudolph West.'

Toxic – His emotions were venomous, he needed time to cool off but they just didn't get it. They kept pushing and pushing!

Eyes – Those evil red eyes, God, he shivered just picturing them in his mind. As fought to let calm greens take over his thoughts.

Alive – Some days it just wasn't worth chewing through the restraints

Hero – They called him a hero when in reality he was a coward. He used this person, this _hero_ to hide himself, his pain, his shame.

Over – Finally it was over, there wasn't anymore to do. He was home and no one was ever going to take this from him ever again.

Silence – That silence had a weight all on its own, crushing his eardrums, closing his throat, he couldn't breathe.

Stripped – He'd finally seen the scared, broken little boy behind the mask and he prayed he'd just left it be.

Criminal – This wasn't illegal, technically, well yes it was but no one would ever be able to catch him. He returned his attention to the blank wall before him, now to leave his tag.

Perfect –Perfection, flawless, excellent, all things he was not. All the things he worked so hard to be.

Weapon – He stared with wide eyes at the cold metal in his hands, he hadn't just, no, there was no possible way and yet the barrel was warm.

Animal – He had the eyes of a scared defenseless animal, and he was the most dangerous like this.

Sick – He was sick, he knew it, and he was dying. A speed sickness, there was no cure for him, they could only make him comfortable in his last few days.

Used – He gazed with tear filled eyes as the one he'd loved for so long danced in the arms of another. He felt used but that was nothing new. He'd always known he'd never be good enough.

Monster – He was a monster. He actually found pleasure in beating that man into a bloody mess.

Beyond – He'd never believed in God or the beyond but for once he was glad to be wrong.

Ignorance – Sometimes he wondered how his so called friends could be so ignorant. Didn't they see the marks on his arms, the tenderness in his movements? But he couldn't blame them, they were so much slower than him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Marching is oddly fun, I mean you march and scream your lungs out for forty five minutes but still fun.<strong>

_Vita: She's crazy, pay no heed to her marching madness and review!_


	4. 50 things the others see

**DEF:**** I have to dress up as Robin Goodfellow for a project and dayum I looked good! Yes I spot the immense irony in Robyn playing Robin.  
><strong>

_Vita: Fourth installment to What you don't see, this is the BirdFlash relationship from an outsider's (okay various outsiders) pov. We no own Young Justice so you no sue.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>50 things the others see.<em>

Seconds – Who do those two think they're fooling? She notices those extra seconds that their gazes linger on each other, it's so obvious.

Light – They make a beautiful contrast he thinks. One tall and tan the other short and pale. Black hair to match red, freckles to match an even complexion. Green orbs to match, well he guesses blue but he's never seen behind those sunglasses. Blue would fit though.

Boots – Was it normal for boys to trade clothes on this planet? 'Hey Walls I'm kidnapping your red boots.' 'Whatever, I stole the black ones.'

Faint – The faint light that filtered through the cracks in the building was enough for him to see the giddy smiles the two of them wore. The smiles they wore for each other.

Demise – Honestly, Bruce had known for years but come on. Were they suicidal or something? He shook his head and just kept on with his patrol, he gave it five minutes before Bruce busted the two of them in the alley.

Memories – He knew that the two youngest (Conner did not count) went back a long way. They had known each other for years and had many memories with each other. He supposed he couldn't fault Wally for acting this way then.

Hate – She rolled her eyes as the weekly 'hate fest' began in the living room. 'I hate time.' 'I hate this couch' 'I hate this potato etc.' They usually ended up locked in one of their rooms for the rest of the night.

Resort – He really wished he didn't have to resort to this but they'd left him no other choice. Rubbing his temples, he dialed Dick's number, they should've known how he'd feel being kept out of the loop.

Scared – It wasn't often the Fastest Man Alive was scared but he was now. He knew all about Bruce's decision to call the boys and demand they admit their relationship. He only hoped Bruce didn't know _quite_ how far that relationship had progressed.

Dance – He'd watched them dance around each other for years, butlers saw **_everything_**, and he was happy for the both of them that they could finally tell Master Bruce.

Combat – 'One on One Combat'. What had she been thinking?

Paralyzed – He stopped dead in his tracks, paralyzed by the scene before him. His jaw dropped and he suddenly wondered if pouring bleach in his brain would erase those last few seconds of his life.

Shattered – 'Wally where the hell is my jacket?' 'How am I supposed to know Boy Blunder?' 'You took it last night!' 'And you took it back along with my jeans!' Red Tornado heaved a sigh and continued on with his calculations. It was like this nearly every morning and the reason he liked to get up early before the silence was shattered.

Yesterday – Best and worst day of their lives probably. The day the Bat finds out about your gay relationship with his son and the day he gives you permission. The heart attack was a little uncalled for though.

Ballad – She isn't sure what to make of it, Wally lying half off the bed listening to some song and crying. She debates whether or not to read his mind but Robin finds him before she could do a thing.

Human –Sometimes it's hard to forget that these two are the most human on the team. No not in powers because that would be _**Artemis**_ and Robin but in emotional and mental health. Sometimes it was too easy to hurt them and not know a thing about it.

Desires – Roy preferred not to think about it, it was too horrifying.

Undisclosed –_ Secret Valentines shall remain secret for the sake of many egos. This messenger service is restricted to Full League members and Young Justice. Kid Flash and Robin excluded by order of Batman_

Muse – Dick was his muse, his inspiration, his reason for waking up everyday and working past the pain and the hurt and the shame.

History – Everyone knew they had quite a history together but no one knew just how much.

Sun – They were both at odds with the dark, Robin because he had grown used to it, Wally because he felt safe in it.

Reflection – They were a reflection of each other, the light and dark, the good and the bad, only which was which?

Pretend – They all pretended not to see how much they were hurting each other, they pretended not to notice when they both stopped showing up and they all pretended it wasn't their fault they were both six feet under.

Faking – They knew they were both faking, they were faking those smiles that they plastered on their faces, they were faking those insanely happy laughs.

Lifeline – 'Just keep talking…about anything, everything.' They could hear the bomb counting down on the other end of the phone while the red head started talking. Tears falling freely but his voice strong, strong his little bird.

Sound – Sometimes Conner hated his super hearing, it worked through two feet of steel God damnit!

Fragile – She wasn't sure who was closer to breaking just then only that the common earth saying 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.' What a disgusting lie.

Wanted – What did it feel to be wanted like that by the one you loved he wondered.

Scream – 'Scream for me.' There was no way to shut out those screams, those ear piercing, nerve wracking, soul shattering screams.

Face – He didn't think he could face them, not after all he'd done to break them apart, not after he'd succeeded only to realize it was probably the worst mistake of his life.

Undeniable – He could lie and say the footage was fake, he could blame it on a computer malfunction but it was undeniable, they were no longer together. Oh Bruce was going to pay.

Roadblock – It was fricken hysterical, if it wasn't the Bat, it was Babs or a super villain. Every which way they turned, there was always something else there to keep them apart.

Unreliable – She didn't know which was more fickle, the weather when the Weather Wizard attacked or Wally after a week at home without any contact with the team.

Insane –He was completely and utterly insane, there was no other conceivable explanation for him to be laughing while Robin was beaten into a barely recognizable sack of meat.

Superstitious – Everyone knew Wally wasn't superstitious, superstition meant magic and all that shit existed. Still, no one could explain just why he insisted on always wearing that stupid charm necklace everywhere he went.

Addiction – She should've known, she'd spent so much time training him, she should've realized. But it was too late now, he was addicted and there was no one on this earth who could save him.

No – 'No' and oddly enough, all the raw, boundless fury and anger and emptiness was summed up perfectly in that one simple word.

Suspense – Argh! The suspense was killing her, she needed to know if they'd kissed or not.

Pace – He needed to pace himself, didn't he see how much his speed was hurting him?

Storm cloud – 'Looks like one helluva storm huh? Wally? Where'd he go?' 'Where do you think?'

Fine – 'I'm fine, really' But they all know it's a blatant lie, they all know everything **_ain't_** alright.

Night – He was the night sky personified. There were the stars and blazing comets that would leave an everlasting trail, sometimes he even had his moon but he was nearly always alone in the dark.

Summer – The time for relaxation and friends, time to forget about school and just enjoy life. A time when the grass smelt sweet and the sunlight had a taste all of its own, he hoped that Robin and Wally were enjoying it wherever they were now.

Winter – The dead of winter was bitingly cold, bitter. He set his teeth and held his head high, plastering on a fake smile as he waded out into the warm summer waters. To everyone else it was summer, to him it was the dead of winter.

Wonderland – Ha! That show was messed up in the worst of ways, she should know shouldn't she? Her sister, her flesh and blood sister, was running around as the fricken Cheshire Cat while two of her friends liked to play the White Rabbit and Mad Hatter.

Forward – Since when was she so forward? She had learned it was rude or perverted to inquire about someone's personal life but still, she had to know.

Past – The android has gotten past the phase where he would delete his memory banks when on monitor duty of Mt. Justice, now he's simply curious as to how the human body can bend that way.

Mood – It was hard to predict what kind of mood she would meet at base these days. Would Wally pretend nothing was wrong or would they have yet another fight-but-not-really-a-fight or maybe they would just ignore each other.

Remember – They didn't remember the fights or the curses or the nights spent listening to the two of them laughing that really sounded like crying. They remembered the brothers in arms, the heroes who were really just kids and lovers who'd never stood a chance against all those monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Something I just now noticed, I tend to end on a somewhat dramatic note for each of these. Purely unintentional but there you have it!<br>**

_Vita: Thanks to all those who subscribe to her and the stories fulling up her email (every time she sees all of the alerts, she gets this huge smile) so review and keep out faith in this alive.  
><em>


	5. 50 things we don't know

**DEF: I know I haven't updated in a while sorry but 1001 Fears of a Speedster distracted me.  
><strong>

_Vita: Pitiful excuse, just plain sad anyway we don't own any of the things mentioned here, sadly. ~le sigh~  
><em>

* * *

><p>50 things we don't know.<p>

Forget – You'd think Richard John Grayson would hang on to every precious memory of his parents but really, all he wanted to do was forget.

Back – Every time someone turned their back on him, it killed a piece of his ever smaller heart.

Disgrace – He was a disgrace, he would never live up to the standard everyone else and no matter how much he denied it, it really did hurt like a bitch.

Lied – Lies upon lies upon lies. That was all he knew to do anymore, lie about your name, lie about who you are, lie about your past. Well he might as well lie about the sadness and pain and shame just like everything else.

Enough – You can only handle so much rejection in life before it got to be enough.

Diary – Once upon a time he'd kept a diary but not anymore. Not since he'd opened it one day and realized how pathetic he really was.

Sore – He pulled down his sleeves quickly to hide the gaping sores, not even superspeed was enough to save you sometimes.

Like – A word used to compare one thing to another. He would never be _like_ Barry, he would never be the son Rudy would _lik_e, never good enough to be the nephew Barry deserved, never good enough for himself to _like._

Laughter – If he didn't laugh, he'd cry.

Special – 'Special' Yeah right, that was just a fancy way of saying fucked up.

Floor – He hit the floor with enough force to knock all the air from his lungs, he coughed up some blood, grimacing at the coppery taste. Pitiful, he couldn't even perform a simple triple flip without messing it up!

Drunk – He winced as the disinfectant burned his cheek but made not a sound as he wound tight the white gauze around his torso. After all, Rudy was just drunk.

Complicated – Did no one realize just how complicated it was being Robin? Bruce could always reschedule his meetings or appointments or throw obscene amounts of money around. Dick didn't have those options, which was why he was going to murder the Joker this time.

Fate – He glared hard at the inoffensive golden helmet. Fate. If he believed in that shit then did it meant his life was preordained to be this screwed up?

King – 'King me bitch!' He growled under his breath as he added a second checker piece to the fifth piece, he'd been had. Wally was a genius with checkers, chess any intellectual games really.

Glitter – He sneezed and swiped at his red nose angrily, stupid Christmas shows with all their sparkles and glitter and shit. Didn't they know real life was a whole lot worse than not getting a toy for Christmas? In fact, when was the last time he'd gotten **_anything_** for Christmas?

Swing – He stared in shock as the ten year old flew, and he meant **_literally flew_**, off the swing at the peak of the arch and grabbed hold of the jungle gym bars nearly fifteen feet away. Uncle Barry was right, those Bats were super human.

Hitter – The older blonde whistled to herself, who would've thought the kid could hit that hard? Ah well, now Batman needed to fix the wall again.

Stay – 'Please stay,' He rolled his eyes but consented, after all they were bffmm's for a reason.

Under – 'No you stand still, I go under the loop closest to your chest and then you slip your arms up, okay?'

Groove – He ran his fingers over the smooth groove in the wood before pinching the bridge of his nose. Trust a chemistry genius to figure out the exact amount of acid needed to melt the locking mechanism of the bookcase without leaving a scratch on the metal itself.

Glide – He spread his arms activating the electrical bonding in his cape so he glided silently over the City he routinely protected. Wally was gonna be so jealous.

Hiding – He wasn't hiding anything, not really. They hadn't asked a single question so technically he was in the clear.

Decent – He rocked himself back and forth as the tears streaked down his face as his inner demons laughed at his weakness. So this was his decent into Hell.

Stare – They all stared at the magazine for a full minute and three quarters before turning to the blonde archer. 'Why the Hell do you have a magazine with Richard Grayson as the cover?' 'He's hot.' 'No argument there.' 'Wally!'

Paint – He stared with wide eyes at the broken paint gun on the ground, h-he'd thought it was real, for God's sakes! It'd only been a week!

Metallic – He grimaced as the metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils, he set his teeth and pressed the too sharp metal deeper into his arm.

Pieces – His tombstone would read 'R.I.P' Rest In Pieces because he sure as hell wasn't a whole anymore.

Bleeding – He cursed furiously under his breath, he hadn't bound his arm properly. 'Wally are you bleeding?' 'No.' 'I can smell the blood.'

Bedpost – He cut another notch into the bedpost, another day gone by, another 24 hours but the hurt was still there, in the place his heart should be.

Song – He bit his lip as **_that_** song came played over the radio, his eyes narrowed behind the lenses of his mask but he smiled and turned to Bruce. 'Hey, can you turn it up? I really love this song.'

Heart – He skidded to a halt outside his house, his heart beating a mile a minute, a stupid grin pasted on his face. Their first kiss, and second, and third, and fourth…

Sleep – He yawned hugely as the red head reverse engineered the complex chemical formula. Who knew Walls would be able to out last a Bat?

Team – 'There's no I in Team Wally.' 'Okay but there is an I in pie, as in meatpie and meat is an anagram of team. Therefore, there is an I in team.' 'Wally, you are an idiot.'

Down – 'And down in the deep dark basement, behind the door was…darkness.' 'No shit Sherlock, didn't you say it was dark?' 'And in that darkness lurked the Batman, waiting for the first person to enter the room as he'd been told they'd hurt his precious little bird.' 'Holy shit that's a scary story!'

Round – He squinted at the small round metal disk, it was the memory core of one of Robin's computers, he should give it back. He pocketed the small disk, blackmail time.

Sugar – 'Who the hell gave him sugar?' When no one answered, he turned back to the wired speedster. He reached up calmly so as not to alarm his friend and squeezed the vital point at his neck promptly knocking him out.

Bullet – He rolled the little piece of metal between his fingers, to think this had actually killed a person and now he had it in his hand. A macabre smile green on his pale face, he was essentially holding a person's last moments.

Bargain – He'd made a lot of bargains with God in the last four years but now all he really wanted was to live long enough to tell his boyfriend he loved him and that he was sorry.

Mind – 'You don't mind, do you Wally?' He shrugged as the rest of the team made plans without him because he wouldn't get it. Right cause the chem. Genius wouldn't get a simple planetarium. He just plugged in his ipod and tried to ignore the anger gnawing away at him.

Closet – He titled his head unbelievingly at the pile of clothes that took up most of the room, the closet was two meters high by one long and one wide. How the hell did that red head fit enough clothes to fill up a twenty foot by fifteen by fifteen foot room?

Friction – He wasn't sure which one of them moaned first, all he knew was he wanted more of that erotic friction.

Jeans – He stumbled into the base with torn jeans, broken bones and a bloodied face but the laughter was the worst. Bruce shook his head, not even Joker laughed like that.

Him – He sighed, it'd been two months for God's sake! They were over, done, finite but still he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Notch – He cut another notch into his bed post, another day gone by, another day survived with only Rudy in the house after the divorce.

Line – '_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.' _He shook his head, if only Gary Jules knew just how true those words were.

Sensation – He sat up straight in bed panting heavily, he'd had the sensation of falling. Falling into the black, into the abyss.

News – 'You hear the news? Artemis and Wally are going out!' He managed a huge smile for the green skinned girl while inside he was screaming his anger. Wally was his God damn it!

Move – He moved in time to the beat of the song. No longer caring who saw him, it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

Last – This was it, this was the last night he'd spend alone. The last night he'd feel pain. The last night of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Not much to say here so vita<br>**

_Vita: Oh right, review and um, stuff, yeah stuff.  
><em>


	6. 50 things we'd love to see

**DEF: Yeah, my pervertedness won out here, I'm really sorry for any offense but it's a Kid Wonder fic, there has to be something to spice up the angst!  
><strong>

_Vita: And that spice is her nastiness, I swear out of all our friends, she's the most perverted, even more so than Nini. We don't own Young Justice, which is going awesomely btw, because if we did, all this'd be cannon.  
><em>

* * *

><p>50 things we'd love to see.<p>

Yourself – A war between best friends that started with a stupid toy and ended in 'Why don't you go fuck yourself!'

Platonic – BFFMM (.. and. Muder) and P.I.S.S (..Stupidity), their relationship as lovers was anything but platonic, and damn did Conner know that after a few nights.

Feeling – He'd just had a hunch, a gut wrenching feeling of utter wrongness, well at least it wasn't in vain. He swallowed past the bile in his throat and yanked the bloodied doll down off its hook.

Fly – 'How, just, just how?' The red head gulped and turned to the confuzzled blonde in the doorway. 'Well ya see, it had this fly.' 'Yeah a fly,' the brunet chimed in. 'And it was so annoying that we just had to get rid of it.' 'And I jumped up on the wardrobe but I fell and Wally caught me!'

Safe – 'We should be safe here,' Dick muttered, despite having deadly clowns with submachine guns on their tail, he couldn't help but notice how very **_small_** the cupboard was and just how **_good_** Wally smelt.

Listen – Wally was never good with the whole listening thing, his attention span just didn't allow for things like that, but damn did he pay attention to movements and habits and that one spot behind his ear that…

Empty – The entire base had been empty when the two had snuck in after getting drenched in the freak storm that raged outside. Two of them alone at base with no interruptions, oh yeah, he was loving storms about now.

Angry – 'Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you.' The brunet pouted crossing his arms. Wally thought he could leave him waiting for more than half an hour without so much as a call. 'I know and I'm sorry but I got you Budinca Italiana.' The little bird eyed the Romanian dessert once before taking the proffered plate. 'All is forgiven.'

Ripped – He stared at the ripped card in his hands, that Roy Harper was a dead son of a bitch.

Stepped – 'Ooh, looks like a stepped on a nerve!' Artemis laughed poking the twitching boy wonder. 'Aw come on Rob, I think it's cute.' The lights went out for exactly five seconds during which time a strong breeze tore through the kitchen, when the lights came back on the blonde archer was missing.

Refuse – He blinked twice, then again, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever wear that. Nope he absolutely refused although the whip and cuffs had potential, okay only them but nothing else, not even the bottle of chocolate flavoured body paint.

Rise – Whoever invented the expression rise and shine deserved to be shot, thrown into a pit of fire ants then shot again for good measure. 'Rise and shine little bird, the early birdie gets the worm!' Wally was a dead man.

Words – 'Oh well, sticks and stones can break your bones but words can never-' The red head cut off abruptly when a rather malicious glint appeared in Dick's eyes. 'Say hurt you and I'm getting the encyclopedia.' He threatened. 'Love you? I was gonna say love you!'

Hobo – 'Fleetfeet!' 'Short pants!' 'Dingbat!' 'Nimrod!' 'Hobo!' Hobo?' 'Hobo.'

Care – He sighed as he wound another length of gauze around purple bruised ribs. 'Walls you need to be more careful,' he murmured pulling the gauze taunt before tucking it in neatly.

Sexy – Okay, he was trained by the Bat on suppressing emotions, piece of cake. But damn, wet spandex was not his friend right now, especially when it clung to those muscles and that ass, damn. And that smirk, that smirk that said 'I'm-gonna-fu…

Confession – Huh, it was harder coming out to his parents than it had been coming out to the Bat, okay he'd just come out and say it, confession was good for the soul right?

Vacation - "Where do you wanna go for spring break?" Dick asked walking in with his holo-computer up searching various places. "Armsterdam." the red head answered automatically not even turning away from the t.v.

"Why Holland?" he asked. "Dude, weed and prostitution are legal there. You can be stonde high-end hooker," Wally explained simply. "Hey Cap. Laltston? Yeah we figured it out, Armsterdam, oh only me and Wally."

Shoe - "Wally is that your shoe on top of Wayne Towers?" Roy questioned pausing the screen and zooming in. "Um, yeah," the younger red head muttered a bright red flush creeping onto his face. "And what is it doing there Wally?" Roy asked. "It involves a broken comlink, a pair of Batcuffs, a can of whipped cream and some chocolate sauce," he listed non-chalantly.

Young - "Young Justice fan fiction? So like stories the fans write about us?" Conner asked, the blonde archer nodded pulling up the page. "Exactly but some of it is pretty nasty, I heard one of the favourite pairings is something called Kid Wonder," Artemis explained. "Don't load that page!" Robin yelled covering Wally's mouth, "just trust me on this and don't listen to anything Wally says!"

Attention - "If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask," Oliver Queen murmured smiling as his girlfriend Dinah. "Why ask when I can show?" Dinah purred pulling the archer into the store by the tie. "No, I told you a million times no!" The blonds both whipped around in the direction of familiar voices, that had sounded like Dick. What was he doing in a bondage store?

Promise - "Please no playing the tigers, no matter how friendly they are," Bruce ordered the eleven year old Dick Grayson. "No promises," thirteen year old Wally West whispered into his new best friend's ear.

Notice - "You know Master Dick, I couldn't help but notice, nearly all the of the cameras stationed in your room are off line except for the one positioned in your sock drawer," Alfred stated with a knowing smile.

Complain - Hey if Dick wanted to make out in the Batcave who was he to complain, he only hoped Daddy Bats didn't find them.

Famous - "TLS Strikes Again!" Commishioner Gordon read surveying the graffittied wall, TLS was the tag of a new graffitti artist or artists as the case might be. Underneath the words were paintings of Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin, the strange thing was, as soon as Speedy changed into Arrow, the artist switched out as well. Honestly, how did anyone get onto a blank wall a hundred feet off the ground and fiftly feet below any steady surfaces with only a thin wire connected to a flag post twenty feet above?

Anonymous - The red head looked around before picking up the giftwrapped box, there was no name or even any fingerprints, maybe he was hanging around Rob too much for that last one. He ripped the gift paper off and opened the box before going brillantly red.

Change - The red head stared up at the ceiling of Dick's new appartment thinking about how much things had changed. He wasn't Kid Flash aynmore, Roy wasn't Speedy, Dick wasn't Robin, instead he was Flash, Roy was Red Arrow and Dick was Nightwing. So much had changed so fast, the brunet muttered something incoherant and reached for him, well at least some things didn't change.

Healing – He let out a contented sigh as the warm water worked its magic on his sore muscles. It also helped when you insanely hot boyfriend was giving you a massage.

Thought – He observed the new book he'd gotten as a present from Roy, guess the human body was more flexible than he thought. He couldn't wait to try it.

Haunted – He swallowed past the lump in his throat, he would forever be haunted by the scene he'd just seen, the blond archer blinked twice, turned and promptly made his way to the bar to get drunk.

Trapped – How could he admit to his lover that their relationship made him feel trapped? He was a speedster yes but it was also because he was in love someone else. "Wally listen, I don't think it's working out…

Sin – He moaned slightly, those sinfully silken lips glided along his collar bone, leaving hickies here and there, those blue orbs should be red because the teen kissing him was most definitely a demon.

Together – "Forever or Never." He bit his lip, what did he mean, could someone really love him so much, someone wanted to be together with him?

Suffocate – "I thought you were freakin' dead!" He wheezed as the red head hugged him tight, okay, loosing blood supply, suffocating.

Skin – Flawless, perfectly pale silken skin, no matter how many times someone came along and broke this boy, the body would heal seamlessly while the soul died.

Follow – "There isn't a place in this universe I wouldn't follow you to." Tears pricked the boy's eyes. "If only to smack you upside the head for being so bloody stupid!"

Reach – He never in a million years ever thought he'd reach a point in his life where waking up with Nightwing in his arms would become normal.

Lose – "Lemme get this straight. You can find a single person out of a billion all over the world in less than an hour but you lose a t.v remote in a ten by fifteen by fifteen room, search for six hours and still can't find it?" Well when you put it like that it sounded bad. "You are an idiot, it's in your back pocket."

Defense – In their defense, they hadn't thought anyone would ever find their -ahem-_ toys._

Resist – Honestly, could you resist huge azure blue puppy dog eyes at three in the morning, when you're sleep deprived, running on your fiftieth cup of coffee? Didn't think so.

Loneliness – The Bat twitched at the sigh he heard all the way across the cave, Dick was really getting on his nerves. Sigh. "That's it, I'm calling him, you two work this out or I'll do it for you!"

Scars – You'd think Dick would have scars being a normal human and all but that wasn't through. His skin healed seamlessly, Wally on the other hand had so many scars crisscrossing his arms and torso that he was constantly forced to wear long sleeves.

Feel – There was no one else on the planet who could make him feel this good.

Matter – "I honestly don't see what's the matter," the red head yawned rubbing his eyes sleepily, stake outs with Robin sucked ass. "You just don't get it, their room is relatively close to mine, I haven't slept in ages without them waking me up," the little bird mutter. "Dude, just stay at my place and quit dragging me on these damn stakeouts!"

Convince – It never took much convincing to get the speedster to do whatever he wanted, especially no in bed.

All – 'All I ever Wanted?' He read the title with a raised eyebrow, oh well it couldn't hurt to listen to.

_'~I'm so alone, here on my own. And I'm waiting for you to come.  
>I want to be a part of you, think of all the things we could do.<br>And everyday, you're in my head. Oh I want to have_ _you in my bed.'_

Before – Before they were together, they were best bros, before that they were strangers. Yeah, it only took 4.5 pictoseconds for something to click between them.

Ignored – Dick really doesn't like being ignored, especially by a certain red head because of some bimbo at his school. "Ahhhhhh! My hair! Who the hell covered my in slime?"

**_Damage – _**The red head gaped open moutedly at his apartment, or what had become of it. All he'd done was rip up a stupid birthday card for God's sake! A chunk of the ceiling fell an inch from his head, the damage was done, time to get out before the speedster returned.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: And revenge on Roy is quick in coming. Aw, poor baby, don't mess with Wally's Dickie Bird or face the consequences!<br>**

_Vita: Mhmm, it had nothing to do with you being the writer or anything, no of course not! Review all you reviewers out there, we feed them to our muse, a dragon of darkness and ice, he loves the things, please don't let our dragon starve. OmO.  
><em>


End file.
